Lewis Bodine
Lewis Bodine is a supporting character in the film Titanic. He was Brock Lovett's best friend and crew mate. All that is known about him personally is that he is married. He wears a beard, a long pony-tail, he is overweight, foul-mouthed, and sometimes even rude. He often swears and does not mind expressing his doubts to others even if insulting or discouraging. He also is seen wearing funny t-shirts. He seems to be a buff man and the "geek" of the team on board the Keldysh, with some technical expertise. He operates the ROV Snoop Dog as it entered into the wreck of the RMS Titanic, and managed to uncover Caledon Hockley's safe. Character History Searching for the diamond He accompanied Brock down into the ocean to search for e heart of the ocean. he controlled the "Snoop dog" ROV robot so they could retrieve the safe which the diamond was suppose to be in. When they did not find the Heart of the Ocean in the safe, Bodine mentioned Lovett of Geraldo's ruined career in an attempt to warn him about what may come. Meeting Rose While Rose Calvert was on her way to the Keldysh, Bodine recited to Lovett all his research on "Rose Dawson's" life, claiming insistingly that she was dead, and the woman coming to them was only a fraud seeking publicity. He also mentioned the case of Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna which he thought similar. When she arrived, Lewis demonstrated to Rose a 3D animation-simulation of the Titanic sinking, mimicking the sounds of the disaster with his mouth, concluding that it was "cool". Despite his earlier comments, he was somewhat respectful to her as an elderly lady, as he was startled when she got out of her seat unaided. He later found funny that Rose wanted to jump off the Titanic, and laughed tactlessly adding that she could as well wait for only two days. Nevertheless when Rose finished her narration, Lewis' attitude had changed. He was shown to be in tears alongside Lizzy, moved by what Rose had gone through. In what seemed a last loose end of doubt, he mentioned that there was no record of Jack Dawson, which was logical as Jack had boarded the Titanic without being registered. But his tone was mournful, suggesting that this was a remark of sorrow rather than doubt. Much like Brock, it seemed Lewis too had finally comprehended the tragedy of the sinking. Alternate Ending In the alternate ending of the film, he is seen with Lovett and Bobby Buell frozen in terror as Rose was going to throw the Heart of the Ocean into the sea. He then shouted angrily at her and left to call his wife. Behind the scenes In the film, he was portrayed by Lewis Abernathy. According to IMDB, Abernathy is a Houston pub owner and James Cameron's friend. Cameron wrote the part of Bodine having Abernathy as a model, at first with no intention to be played by him. After he failed to find an actor fitting the role, Abernathy took the part. There some other connections between Abernathy and Cameron: Abernathy directed the thriller DeepStar Six. The film was "competing" with Cameron's The Abyss since not only both films featured underwater action and the discovery of underwater aliens, but were also released the same season (1989-1990). Furthermore, DeepStar Six in some countries was released under the title "Aliens from the Deep". Coincidentally, Aliens of the Deep is the name of a (more recent) documentary filmed by Cameron. Gallery Lewis Bodine.jpg Category:Characters Category:1996 Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Keldysh Crew